The Nightmare Man: Part 4
by Jim King
Summary: Here it is, the fourth installment of the Nightmare Man series. Hope you enjoy, please R&R Thanks. -Jim King


The Nightmare Man: Part 4  
Freddy's Dreamland  
  
The bed shook crazily, the sheets thrusting into the air, the  
pillows boncing up and down. The man in red and green flew into  
the air, seemingly in slow motion, his body lolling like a small child.  
He landed with a sickening crunch, his fedora popping off and his  
face buried in the carpet. The bed fell flat, the shaking subsiding.   
Freddy stood, pushed his snap-brim hat back onto his burnt head,  
and surveyed the room. His bed was covered in a thick bed spread,  
and the pillows were white and fluffy. His room seemed, newer,   
girlier.   
"I'm in her room, Nancy's room." The sound of relization in his  
voice was almost funny, like he found it amusing.   
"And if memory serves, I jumped from beside her bed, and attacked  
her from right...there!" He pointed a razored finger on the opposite  
side of the bed, and broke into a fit of mad laughter, his head cocked back,  
his mouth contorted in a rotten sneer. His charred flesh pulsating with  
each passing chuckle. A piercing scream issued forth from behind Freddy,  
the kind of scream that one only hears in times of great fear or pain. He  
spun around, one gloved hand about his waste, the other tapping a knife-like   
finger on his red cheek.   
Freddy's keen eyes darted here and there, but his head never moved.  
"Anyboy home?" he growled, his green teeth clenched behind open lips.   
From the opposite side of the bed, a younge girl no more than seventeen leapt into   
the air, her lungs vibrating with each passing scream she let out, her arms outstretched,  
a clawed glove upon her right hand.   
Freddy turned, his eyes wide in disbelief, his mouth no longer formed  
in that evil sneer, but more of a frightened "O". He now fully relized that he was  
in a dream, and that he would have to fight for every last breath if he wished  
to survive. Soon, this and all other thoughts were wiped clear from his mind as   
Nancy flew through the air and across the bed. Her arms outstretched, eyes   
narrowed, her claw open and with a taste for flesh. She flew into him.  
Her shoulder connected with his stomach, knocking the wind  
out if him, a sour burst of air rushing from Freddy's mouth. His torso seemed  
to be made of rubber as it flew inward, his arms and legs gangling in front of him.  
Nancy wrapped her arms around his body, and grasped onto his dirty sweater.   
They both seemed to hang in the air, as if in suspended animation, then Freddy   
was was taken to the ground, his back cracking, and his hat tumbling off once more.  
He winced as sharp lightening bolts of pain rushed up and down his spine.   
He opened his eyes in time to see Nancy looming over him, her clawed hand  
hight in the air, and her voice echoing throughout the room like a whining.   
cat.   
"NO WINNING FOR YOU TODAY, KRUEGER!" she laughed. He smiled. It seemed  
that it had been years since he had done so, a good, hearty smile.   
"The name's Freddy, girly." He sent his leg upward, the boot heel catching her in the  
chin, her arms flailing, her head pushed far backward, her entire body flung backwards. She  
bonced off the bed, and slammed into the wall, a loud crack resounding throughout the room,  
The sound of her head hitting the wall. She fell limp on the bed, blood oozing in thick trickles  
down her forehead, across her face, and dripping in thick drops from her chin and onto   
her neck. Freddy pulled himself up, chuckling quietly, and tip-toed over to  
Nancy's body, leaping over the bed in the process.   
"Awwwww, poor baby." Freddy hissed, smiling broadly. Her eyes snapped open, and Nancy  
wrapped her hand around Freddy's throat, her nails digging into the flesh around his neck. Freddy  
flexed his fingers. It had been so long since he had done this. He thrusted his left arm forward,  
the cool steel of his bladed glove ripping into Nancy's stomach, the skin ripping, the fresh,  
warm blood gushing from the newly made incision. Her grip loosened, and her arm fell away. Nancy  
fell backwards, back onto the bed. Freddy yanked at his collar, brought the claws to his mouth, and  
licked the bloody blade of his new left-handed glove. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I love this job." and he broke into another peal of laughter.  
He bent down over Nancy, lifted each finger of both his gloves, and smiled. He brought both claws  
crashing down and into her chest cavity, the sounds of her collar bones breaking, the sickening  
squelch of blood sounding, and the red liquid spurting forth. He smiled, and ripped his   
gloves downward. More blood poured out, shooting upward, staining Freddy's fedroa. Her  
ribs only posed a momentary problem. After a few good hard tugs, they snapped off like  
brittle tree limbs, and he went on. Finally at her stomach, he pulled his now blood stained gloves  
from the mess that once was her stomach, but now only a jumble of flesh, blood and bone.  
He craned his neck and looked into the large, gaping ditch he had dug into her chest.  
The clean white sheets had become drenched in blood and specks of flesh. Freddy slowly walked  
behind the bed, to the corner, retrieved his hat, and tapped it atop his head. Freddy chuckled, waved   
goodbye, and left the room. His nightmare was just beginning. 


End file.
